Mil palabras
by Nayru A
Summary: Cierta reflexion de una ninja y la repentina aparicion de un pelirrojo elegido... Festejando la salida del segundo OVA! 2 de 4! R&R!


Ok, lo prometido es deuda, he aquí el segundo one-shot de una serie de cuatro, festejando la salida del segundo OVA. Se suponía que lo iba a postear el mismo dia de la salida del OVA, pero fue la boda de dos de mis mejores amigos, asi que acabo de llegar de la fiesta y pues… ya sabran.

Disclaimer: ToS no me pertenece, si asi fuera, Zelos habría hecho precisamente lo que dice en este one-shot.

Advertencia: Semi AU, un poco de OOC pero no demasiado, y pues… si pueden escucar la rola de 1000 words del FFX mientras lo leen, pues mejor… asi que disfrútenlo.

o.o.o.o.o

Mil palabras.

o.o.o.o.o

- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? ¿Que no se supone que estabas muerto?

- Como podrás decir, hierba mala nunca muere, y aquí estoy.

- No me hables, que realmente no sabes lo que sufrimos por ti.

Sheena Fujibayashi tenía frente a ella a la imagen del elegido de Tethe´alla, Zelos Wilder. En el viaje de regeneración tanto ella como sus otros compañeros se habían enfrentado a la traición de Zelos, cosa que a ella le había dolido mucho a pesar de que al principio no se llevaba muy bien con él.

La había convencido aquella plática que tuvo con él en Flanoir, antes de ir a la Torre de Salvación, e incluso le había tomado confianza. Una confianza momentánea, porque la traición le tiro todo lo que se había forjado con mucha dificultad.

o.o.o.o.o

El que hubiera llegado así de repente cuando todos los demás lo creían muerto (o desaparecido, ya que cuando salieron de la torre el cadáver ya no estaba) la hacía enfurecer.

Antes ella se hubiera sentido mal por su muerte, por no haber arreglado las cosas con él y haberlo tratado mal. Y cuando supuestamente murió no pudo decirle todas esas cosas que había llegado a pensar.

- Todo tenía que suceder así Sheena, sino no hubieran sido capaces de superar los problemas. Mientras ustedes peleaban yo estaba sacando el trasero del Papa de Meltokio.

- Pudiste habernos dicho de tu plan, y que no nos cayera de sorpresa.

- Yo tenía mi propia pelea, con el Papa, con mi hermana... no podía involucrarlos en esto.

- Y se te hizo todo muy fácil.

- Si les hubiera dicho del plan, hubieran estado mas presionados aun, y no quería ser una carga.

- Yo solo tenía un pensamiento para ti Sheena, pero lo escondí.

- No solo tú escondes las cosas...

Esa aparición le había volteado todas las cosas de cabeza. Como sucesora de la villa de ninjas se enfrascaba en su trabajo para ocultar el dolor que le causo estar separada de sus amigos, y también para ocultar lo que sentía por la muerte de Zelos. Siempre creyó que pudo haber hecho algo por él, algo para que no partiera así de repente, más el verlo ahí parado frente a ella con una sonrisa picarona le había dado furia y se le había quitado todo el temor sobre lo que pensaba.

No tenía miedo de decírselo a él.

- Hubo muchas cosas que no te dije Zelos, muchas cosas que no te dije pero que las pensé.

- Y yo tengo muchas cosas que siempre quise hacer contigo.

- ¿En serio? ¡Yo también!

- ¿Como cuáles?

- Como esto.

Sheena le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza al pelirrojo, tumbándolo al piso y dejándole un buen chichón. Ella recordó la única ocasión en que fue a visitar su tumba, desahogándose completamente en ella, diciendo palabras que nunca fueron dichas personalmente, pero que ella esperaba que llegaran hacia donde estaba su alma.

- Ahora si me siento más tranquila, y un poco desahogada.

- Se nota... - dijo Zelos desde su lugar en el suelo. Sheena si que pegaba duro cuando se trataba de golpearlo a él - pero debo admitir que lo extrañe.

Ella dio un soplido y comenzó a avanzar por las pequeñas calles de Mizuho, seguida de cerca por el pelirrojo elegido.

- Te vi.

- ¿Uh? - Volteo ella, fusionando su mirada con la de él.

- Te vi... aquella vez en mi tumba falsa. Pensé que irías también otro día, pero ya no volviste. Por eso aproveche esta oportunidad para verte.

Ella se sonrojo de manera que él no pudo verlo, pero si imaginárselo. Sonrió.

- El rey me quito el titulo de Elegido, pero al acabar con el Papa y todo eso, me volvió embajador de Meltokio en Sylvarant, pero necesitamos un embajador de todo Tethe´alla en Sylvarant.

- Pues felicidades por tu nuevo puesto.

- Entonces felicidades Sheena, eres la nueva embajadora de Tethe´alla en Sylvarant.

- ¿Era lo que tenias que decirme?

- Podría decirse que es todo, pero no me gustaría decírtelo en estos momentos - Zelos miro a su alrededor. Mizuho estaba en uno de esos días muy atareados y Sheena tenía mucho trabajo.

- Oh, entonces nos vemos.

- ¿No me guardas rencor?

- ¿Por qué habría de tenerlo? A final de todo fue por nuestro bien.

Antes de que el hiciera algo para acapararla ella se fue corriendo. Aquella vez de la muerte falsa, Sheena había sentido las palabras de Zelos resonar en su cabeza, cada una de ellas que había dicho en el viaje, cada una de las palabras que él había dicho desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Todos habían estado absortos en sus propios problemas que solo le dedicaron unos minutos a llorarle a Zelos y luego se olvidaron de él con tal de pelear contra Mithos.

Pero no Sheena... ella estaba más que dispuesta a encontrar una explicación a la traición de Zelos y a su supuesta muerte aunque no lo pareciera. Cuanto le hubiera gustado regresar en el tiempo y decirle todo lo que sentía en aquella ocasión... podía decírselo en esos momentos, mas esta vez no lo sentía.

Y ahí estaba el, a pesar de que ella se había ido de su lado. ¿Como había llegado ahí? Bueno, cuando eres un ángel, el elegido, y aparte de todo Zelos, no hay excusa alguna para llegar tarde.

- ¿Tienes miedo de la verdad?

- ¡No tengo miedo de nada!

- Eso no me parecía cuando aquella vez me tachaste de idiota o pervertido, no recuerdo cual de las dos.

- Quizás fueron las dos.

- El caso es que temías que me fuera, vamos, admite que tenías miedo.

- ¡No tengo miedo Zelos!

Sheena lo que quería era acabar con esa conversación sin sentido. Le había dolido la traición, las mentiras, pero más le dolía lo que sentía su corazón en esos momentos.

- Te vi llorar frente a la tumba - Zelos puso su faceta más seria - le preguntaste a Martel él porque me había ido... gracias Sheena, eso nadie lo hizo por mí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tus chicas no cuentan?

- Ellas solo me querían por motivos superficiales. Una vez que "morí" ninguna fue a llorarme, solamente tú.

o.o.o.o.o

La ninja sintió como se le salía el corazón con las palabras del pelirrojo. Aunque ya las había escuchado antes de sus labios, esa vez las sentía con más fuerza que otras veces. Incluso aunque no lo viera directamente, el solo escucharlo le hacía sentir una tranquilidad enorme. Se sonrojo de solo pensar en que Zelos podía hacerla sentir tantas cosas... desde odio hasta amor. Momento... ¿Acaso pensó en amor?

o.o.o.o.o

- Dilo Sheena, quiero escucharlo salir de tu voz...

El pelirrojo se acerco a ella y la tomo en sus brazos sin ninguna intención de soltarla en los momentos siguientes. Sheena lucho un poco para soltarse, mas los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo la sostenían firmemente

- ¿Sabes Sheena? Cuando quiero puedo ser un romántico empedernido... - l menciono justo al lado de la oreja, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el - incluso podría quedarme así hasta que digas lo que quiero que digas.

- Ha sido mucho tiempo Zelos... podrías pasar toda tu vida y no te darías cuenta.

- Por escuchar esas palabras, o sentirlas... soy capaz de esperar el tiempo que sea necesario.

- Aun eres un traidor para mí.

- Pero soy TU traidor favorito... al único que le lloras en su tumba.

o.o.o.o.o

Acto seguido, Zelos la besó. Nunca había sentido tanta mezcla de emociones en su vida; Sheena quería golpearlo, masacrarlo, invocar a Volt y darle una buena descarga eléctrica al pelirrojo, pero también quería sentir más de esa calidez que solo él le podía dar. Todo tuvo sentido cuando ella comenzó a responderle, transmitiendo todo lo que quería decir con sus acciones, con la forma que tenia de expresarse... Zelos no podía estar más feliz al sentir todo lo que Sheena significaba para él. Ella no solo era una chica única, era la única persona por la cual podía sentir algo especial.

¡Y le correspondía! ¡Podía estar seguro de ello! No en vano sentía como las manos de ella se aferraban a su cuello, o como su boca exploraba la suya.

- ¡Sheena! - exclamó cuando por fin tuvieron que separarse para respirar - Eso fue... ¡Oh Martel!

Ella se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de lo que había cometido. Y el desgraciado aun no la soltaba.

- Zelos, por última vez suéltame.

- No. Me gustaría quedarme así para siempre.

- Idiota...

Lo abrazo sin pensarlo, cerrando los ojos mientras hundía la cabeza en su pecho. A pesar de todo, Zelos había regresado.

- Pero que buen recibimiento he tenido...

- No vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste.

- ¿Lo del beso? Aw… Sheena...

- No me refiero a eso. Quise decir que no vuelvas a ocultarnos las cosas y confía más en nosotros. Tal vez no podamos ayudar en mucho, pero si en apoyo moral - vio sonreír a Zelos - ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

- Por un momento me asustaste, pero gracias. Eso significa que... puedo seguir besándote...

o.o.o.o.o

Comentarios, sugerencias, etc, etc, etc y un chibi-Yuan de regalo, favor de dejarlos en un Review.


End file.
